The present invention relates to a method for the production of certain benzyloxyphenoxy pentanoates, compounds which are critical intermediates in the formation of certain aryloxyphenoxy pentanoates. Aryloxyphenoxy pentanoates are well known compounds which have been found to be particularly useful as post-emergent herbicides when used against various weed species.